


dammit yuugi kiss the boy

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: YGO Realistic!AU [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Heartshipping, M/M, i don't have time to write a 1k+ fic about this topic lmao, i will supply content for this tag by myself if i have to, it's really short i'm sorry, lil yuugi's got a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: i mentioned in "is this a date? i think this is a date" that pointy yuugi threatened to tell bakura about yuugi's crush.here's how.





	dammit yuugi kiss the boy

**Author's Note:**

> requested by a guest by the name of kevin banta

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Yuugi to wake up to a new note on his desk, and he had, in fact, gotten used to checking every morning. It became a part of his routine, a welcome distraction from the painful monotony that was his life. Normally, it would be a reminder on what was going on that day, or a request for time out.

 

Not this time.

 

This time, it seemed that the spirit had gotten tired of Yuugi’s constant gushing about his crush, and wrote a letter to Yuugi about it. (Yuugi had been wondering why he’d fallen asleep so fast last night. Now he knew.)

 

**_Yuugi,_ **

 

**_GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!!!! JUST TALK TO HIM!!!! WRITE HIM A LETTER OR SOMETHING!!! I DON’T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST TELL HIM ALREADY!!! I SWEAR, WATCHING YOU TWO DANCE AROUND EACH OTHER IS LIKE HAVING MY FUCKING TEETH REMOVED WITHOUT NOVACAINE!!!!_ **

 

**_Seriously though, if you don’t tell him, I will. I’m not gonna like take over or anything, but if you’re still too chickenshit in a week to tell him, next time I’m out I’m calling him up._ **

 

**_You’ve been warned._ **

 

Yuugi went to school resembling a bruised tomato that day. He just couldn’t get the dread out of his head about Ba- _ Ryou  _ having to hear about his feelings from the Other Yuugi.

 

One way or another, it seemed like he was confessing this week.


End file.
